The Death Of Laya
by pryncesscrys
Summary: our lives intertwined into a star wars plot. funny but depressing


The Death Of Laya  
  
Han enters the room just as Laya is about to plunge the dagger into her heart. He rushes her and knocks it out of her hand. What the hell are you doing? What does it look like? Give it back! No! Tell me why! Laya spills her heart out; Han takes her in his arms and cradles her.   
Unannounced, a fighter who secretly loves Han, but cannot proclaim it because she is betrothed and is Han's friend (He'd be shocked for the third time) sneaks into the hall and sits on the banister that separates the hall from the open air. She sets herself so she'll topple backwards and plunges the dagger into her stomach and falls off. (Stomach wounds aren't fatal) She hits the ground and her body shudders. "Goodnight sweet prince and may flights of angels sing thee to try sleep."  
  
The rebel fighter knows what goes on in the room above her. Lying broken in a heap, she feels nothing anymore. She must leave, the princess has her prince and she herself is betrothed. She stands up and walks quickly to the hanger, pulls out the letter she had written from the cockpit, and flings it on the floor. "They'll find it". She's about to step down into her seat when her betrothed comes to her and asks her where she's going. Hoth is her reply. Her home planet may be frozen but now seems welcoming. "I'll be back soon, don't worry." She gives him a kiss and a smile, both of which she will question their reality/meaning/if they were false later, but it doesn't matter. She is not needed and takes off and goes as fast as humanly possible.  
The fighter today questions her betrothal…  
  
The fighter is away in flight. It doesn't matter; she wants Laya to be with Han, someone should be happy. Laya is with Han and our story continues as we find the fighter, Zoya, flying to Hoth, her home planet. She decides to set a course for Endor, Forest moon. She knows her betrothed, Thomas, will be there. It's her favorite place and she knows he will follow her.  
  
  
A dungeon horrible, on all sides round as one great furnace flamed, yet from those flames no light, but rather darkness visible served only to discover sights of woe, regions of sorrow, doleful shades, where peace and rest can never dwell, hope never comes that comes to all; but torture without end still urges, and a fiery deluge, fed with everburning sulfur unconsumed…  
  
I've heard how Zoya in her random ride came to a crossing once, and lest she lose the purity of chance, would not decide wither to fare, but wished her princess to chose. For heartbreak lay wherever she might turn. Her head was heavy with hurt, her princess' shoes were light, and she headed for Endor.   
  
Laya just followed her hearts obsession and pursued Han against her own wishes. He strode on the black ship, handsome and tempting; but a wild grief came over her highness and she cried, turn back, it's not too late for a last sight of the life your going to throw away. I turned, looking on the bitter view. My eyes were welded shut by mortal pain; dagger in hand I didn't know what to do. Should I really take a chance with Han? Or should I go on forever without an answer? It's obvious the decision is not up to me. My heart can no longer live these lies. Who would waste their tears on me? Am I not the least of his losses? And so in one quick slash of the dagger I ended it all, without saying my good-byes to Zoya. She would be the only one to care but still in my heart I hoped I would not be forgotten, the princess who for a single dream gave up her life. "Good night sweet prince and may flights of angels sing thee to thy sleep."  
  
Meanwhile on Endor, Zoya was overwhelmed with a feeling of sorrow. Is it possible she could know about Laya's suicide? The rebel fighter once so dear to the princess was now with her betrothed. Thomas came, just as she expected. Up among the stars above, Laya prayed Zoya would never again return to find the news of her death. For now Zoya was happy.   
  
Zanther, the shortest wookie, arrived the next morning to tell the fighter about the recent death. Her last words to me," The flower that smiles today tomorrow dies. All that we wish to stay tempts and then flies. What is this world's delight? Lightning that mocks the night, brief even as bright. Virtue, how frail it is. Friendship how rare. Love, how it sells poor bliss for proud despair. But we, though soon they fall, survive their joy and all which ours we call. Whilst skies are blue and bright, whilst flowers are gay, whilst eyes that change ere night make glad the day, whilst yet the calm hours creep, dream thou-and from thy sleep I wake to weep. Tell Zoya this was not her fault. I just want her to be happy. No longer must she slave over my being. And for Han, it is my choice that he never speaks to you again. You see what I've gone and done from his presence. I'd be satisfied to see him rot in the ninth circle of hell…"Her last request was for your well being. My work here is done; I'll be going now.   
  
Tears swelled up in Zoya's eyes as Zanther left and the final words of her friend began to sink in. She knew all too well how vulnerable a person could become when the heart controls the mind. Zoya understood what had been going through Laya's mind the last moments of her life and decided she herself would never return to Han. With Thomas, Zoya the fighter would remain and leave her dream just that.   
And so, a long long time ago in a galaxy far far away, the young rebel fighter who had been prone to suffering her whole life, married Thomas and finally got the happiness she deserved. Zoya learned a valuable lesson that day. As she told her husband, "rarely someone sees it, rarely another speaks it, rarely anyone hears it-even hearing it, no one really knows it. We have it. I love you and was so blind to wish my kisses away on a dream that in the end, I didn't want to come true. And as for Laya, she was content being able to see her best friend smile often and always.   
  
Nobody really knows what happened to Han or where he is now but I'm sure you can still find him in the hearts of both Laya and Zoya who learned the hard way that love is difficult to find, and if someone seems to good to be true, they probably are.   
  
This is where I bring the story to an end, but where you let it go from here is your choice. Plan it with thought and be careful what you wish for. Good luck, Zoya… and may flights of angels sing thee to thy sleep.  
  



End file.
